


After the Revolution

by aflawedfashion



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Bess and Audrey have a quiet moment after the revolution
Relationships: Miss Audrey/Bess Till
Kudos: 7





	After the Revolution

“Are you ok?” Audrey asked as she slid into a third-class booth beside Bess. They had done their best to clean up after the revolution, but the blood stained walls served as a reminder of the horror they had witnessed.

“I’m fine,” Bess stated, firm and confident. She wasn’t technically fine yet, but she would be, and she figured that was close enough. Not everyone who fought in this revolution could say the same.

“Really?” Audrey arched an eyebrow and gave Bess a knowing look. “Because you look like shit.” 

“Yeah, well…” Bess playfully punched Audrey in the shoulder. “You don’t look so hot yourself.” 

“Please.” Audrey flipped her lopsided hair over her shoulder. “I always look hot,” she said, laughing before she even finished her sentence. “Well, at least I changed my clothes.”

“I’ll get to that eventually.” Bess looked into Audrey’s eyes. “Seriously though, you’ve been amazing throughout all this. Invaluable, in fact.” 

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Bess shrugged self-consciously. “I tried my best.”

Audrey wiped a smudge of dirt off Bess’s cheek with her thumb as she softly said, “don’t sell yourself short.”

They smiled, finding comfort in each other’s presence. For a brief moment, they forgot about their fears, forgot about the turmoil facing the train. And as they held each other’s gazes, their smiles gently faded. Their pulses began to race. There was only one thought on both of their minds.

Bess began to lean towards Audrey, the sweet scent of her perfume masking the steril scent of the train. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Audrey, to forget the past and move forward, but her mind resisted her body’s advances. It was too soon after the revolution, too soon after Jinju. She couldn’t do this, not yet. Bess pulled away and dropped her head into her hands. If she kissed her now, it would end in disaster.

Audrey took an audible breath, and then they sat in painful silence. Thankfully, before Bess could feel like a complete fool, Audrey said, “so, you think there’s anything good left in the kitchen? I’m starving.” 

Bess apprehensively looked up, meeting Audrey’s sympathetic gaze. Audrey smiled, and with a single look, she let Bess know that she understood it wasn’t the right time. No hard feelings. No embarrassment. 

“I could eat a horse,” Bess said.

“Then, come with me.” Audrey stood and held her hand out for Bess. “Let’s eat. We deserve it.”

Bess took Audrey’s hand, their fingers intertwined as Audrey led her to the kitchen. They were surrounded by chaos, confused by what would happen next, but as terrified as Bess was, the future didn’t seem as dreary as it used to. She finally had hope.

  
  
  



End file.
